Cry For ME
by loser in the gutter
Summary: old first chapter has been deleted. due to it being poitless and completely irrelevant to the rest of the story. Main plot is Ed moving on after his special some one dies, and Ed finds a strange way to cope. Royed
1. blood

**A New Start-** Cry For Me- _chapter 1, blood_

"EDWARD!" the voice didn't even faze Ed. He was on a mission to find HIM, no matter how long it would take. "EDWARD!" Ed pushed past the gathering crowd and past some officers. One tried to stop him, but he showed his watch and the man let Ed go past. He was almost there; where the building had collapsed. And HE was still inside, looking for Ed when it had happened. "EDWARD ELRIC!" Ed heard Riza call his name again. But he still wouldn't go back. He had to find what he was looking for.

When he came to the room, he immediately looked for HIM. There were piles of debris everywhere, and a layer of dusty rubble covered any standing wall. Ed's eyes dashed around as he searched for what he needed. At long last he found it. Ed rushed past the officers, even if they were a commanding officer. He dug in the pile of bricks and paint until he found what he was looking for . . . blood.

It was on a small piece of steel. Yes, this is what Ed was searching for. Hawkeye and Havoc (**A/N **too many damn 'H' names!) rushed over to the kneeling Elric.

"Sir?" asked Hawkeye, a worried look staining her usually calm face. "Lt. Colonel Elric, **(A/N** Yay Ed got promoted!), is everything alright, sir?" the young blonde stood up and looked the woman in the eyes.

"Here." He stated plainly and handed Hawkeye the piece of bloody steel. She gasped as she realized exactly who had died that day while looking for Edward. She knew who had been out, and who was in the building when it fell. No wonder Ed was so out of character. He had just lost the one thing he was close to.

The funeral took place a few days later. Everyone that Ed knew was there, and a few that he didn't, but mainly ones he did. The priest was babbling on and on about knowing the person being buried. Ed knew it was all a lie. And, he knew that said person did not believe in a God, nor that some random church dude pretended to know HIM. It was an insult to HIS life.

After the service, only Ed and Hawkeye remained. Ed put a bouquet of flowers near the headstone. He wiped a small tear away.

'_How could you leave me?_' he asked the dead soul. _'I thought you said forever. But… you never got what you wanted, did you? And it's all my fault. You were looking for me, because I thought it'd be fun to go off somewhere. Dammit. Why am I always alone?_'

Ed put a hand on the stone and read it one last time.

_**Alphonse Elric**_

_**Beloved Brother, Beloved Friend**_

_**(Insert date here) – (insert date here, but 15 years later)**_

"Bye, Al." he whispered and got into the car. He sighed and thought of the only person who didn't come to the service; Roy Mustang.


	2. office

**Okay, this might just be the last update for a long time. On any story. So... hope it turns out good. PS, vampires suck... BLOOD**

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Chapter 2! (Italics are Ed's thoughts)33333333333**

His blonde hair waved in front of his face as the car pulled to a stop in front of HQ. His distant ember eyes were fixated on his knee, because he didn't want to look at anything else. The door on his right opened however, letting the real world invade his daydream. "Lt. Colonel?" Ed looked up to see some new guy holding the door open. Ed stepped out of the car and walked into the large building in front of him.

Once inside, it seemed like everything stood still. There was no noise, save for the tick tock of the clock and the clomp of Ed's boots. He got stares for coming back early, but that was to be expected. Most of the unit was out already for the night. The only people in there in there were about 5 people Ed didn't know, Havoc, Hawkeye, and Mustang. Ed stopped as he was in front of the door. He was supposed to be back 2 weeks ago. He did, but then he and Al had a fight. Then he ran out, Al started to look for him... Ed shook his head to get that out of his head. A few days alone does you horrors.

The door silently swung open, to reveal General Mustang and his 'pissed face'. Ed kept his eyes closed as he closed the door and walked up to the desk. About halfway there, Mustang cleared his throat and began to speak.

"So you come back," he began, making Ed stop. "And then you leave again without ever coming here. And I even heard that Alphonse was hurt." Roy raised his eyebrow and smirked. "But I can see how _small _this sort of thing can be for a _bean_ to see," Ed didn't even lift his head. He instead took a few more steps and sat down on the couch to the left of Mustang. Roy scrunched his browns together. "So where is your brother now, Full Metal?"

Ed squeezed his eyes shut. "He... H-He's in Rizenbool **(1**)." Ed took in a shaky breath, and then let it out. Apparently Roy wanted more than that answer, though.

"So what now? You want to go get him? You have a job, Edward, and like it or not, you have to do it!"

By now, Ed couldn't keep the tears back. He was trying hard, but he also didn't want to bite his lip. So he gritted his teeth together and let the thoughts run around in his mind, while the general got mad at him.

_Al's seal was broken and it was my fault_

_Nina could've lived, but I didn't want think of alchemy that way._

_Mom, I didn't do it right, and so Al was taken._

_Then Victor came and took it all away.(**2**)_

_Victor made me like this._

_Victor made me so damn thirsty._

_A woman just left. ._

_Roy's heart rate is 81.45._

_That's 45 percent of the maximum._

_Dammit, I hate that I know that._

_I hate that I'm so fucking thirsty._

_I hate that I don't hate Roy._

"So do you, Ed?"

Ed blinked and looked at Roy. His shaggy black hair was in his face. He was standing about 4 feet away from Ed. He had his hands in his pockets. Ed looked past him and out the window. "It's been three hours and 38 minutes since the sun went down."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything I just said?" Roy retorted. Ed lifted his head for the first time since entering the building. Roy held back a gasp.

The blonde's face was pale, paler than Roy's. His once golden eyes had gone to a dying ember. Those sad eyes were outlined in black, yet there were no dark circles of lack of sleep under his eyes. His blonde hair was messy and mostly out of its braid. _What the fuck is he staring at?_ Ed rubbed his left arm as Roy took a step towards him. The dark haired man opened his mouth to speak, but all that would come out was air. His eyebrows raised and his eyes grew wide as he looked at Ed more closely.

"What's that on your neck, Ed? A hickie?" Ed squeezed his eyes shut again and turned from Roy. A tear ran down his face. Roy sighed.

"No." said a whisper. Roy sat down next to Ed. "It's not a damn hickie. But it..." Ed looked for a long time into those extremely dark blue eyes until he found what he was looking for. _Lust and concern? Odd combination, and not and ounce of tired. Damn_. "It is a b-bite, though." Roy gave Ed a questioning look until he finally stood up and walked over to his desk.

"So it's almost..." Roy reached into his pocket, but he left this watch at home.

"It's nine fifty-seven, General." Roy turned to see Ed with his knees pulled up to his chin.

"How did...? Where'd you put your watch?" Ed blinked slowly.

"In my coat, outside your office."

"What the _fuck_ is going on, Ed?" Ed took another shaky breath. He needed a drink. NOW.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Woo! I can't believe it turned out this way. Oh well. Review? I'm baking cookies!**

**(1) Omg. Total brain fade... I don't know if that's how its spelt. Hopefully it is!**

**(2) made up character, but he'll come up more later. Not in a relationship though.**


	3. stories

**Wow, okay, I just got inspired for a bit of this story, so... here 'tis.**

**33333333333333333333333**

Ed's lower lip trembled ever so subtly, but enough that Roy could tell. He had been trying not to let anything out, not show any emotion towards anything. He had been wrong to try. And so as the golden haired teen looked at his superior officer, he noticed something he had never noticed before. Roy Mustang, was concerned.

"It was just after I had come back from being home." Ed started softly. Roy had been caught up in confusion and anger he had barely heard the young one speak. He continued. "I didn't know what to do. Everyone seemed so worried about me, but I knew they just thought I'd do something crazy like try and bring him back to life. I guess I would have, but maybe not. Either way it was stupid."

Roy stared as the alchemist on the dark couch spoke. With such an abnormally soft voice he told the story. He hadn't mentioned any deaths, but Roy could sense it in his tone. But what really worried the man was how Ed just stared at the table. He had his hands laid together in his lap, his ankles crossed. And he was so focused on the table in front of him, as if it was the only thing stable in the room. So yes, Roy was worried.

"It's not like I was just asking for it. Hell, I actually tried to get him to stop. And no one else was there to help me. Not even," He looked at Roy, his eyes saying what his mouth wouldn't dare. _You. You weren't there. You left me. You... you let me go. You failed me_. That's what Roy heard from those once fiery eyes. But they quickly went back to the table, as if afraid of even that little eye contact.

"Anyway, he was just... too strong. I mean, I have _auto mail_ and he was _way_ stronger than me. I couldn't figure out why. He looked to be just a scrawny guy. Now I know, because I'm like that too. It's weird, the first second his teeth touched my neck, I though of..." Roy could se the slight blush and smile on his face. But they both faded as quickly as they had appeared.

"And then it hurt. And I mean, not even getting auto mail hurt that much. And yet, it was only for a minute. Seriously. Then he bent down, oh yeah I fell, down and told me his name." Ed closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch, trying to sink into it. "Victor, is what it was." he opened his eyes and stood up, without the help on his arms. "You don't have any animals running around here, do you?" Roy shook his head no. "Damn. I gotta go. I just... gotta do... research stuff and get... because I need to..." his breaths were becoming uneven.

Roy watched as the younger alchemist stepped uneasily to the door. He knew he should help him. Really, he knew it would be the right thing to do. But he felt like his feet were embedded into his floor. He couldn't move; his mind was saying run, but his legs were frozen stiff. And Edward was walking side to side, trying to walk in a straight line, and Roy could only imagine what had _actually_ happened. Because the blonde never told him that much information about anything. Of course, this Ed, the one leaning his forehead against the door, was not normal.

And so Roy Mustang was scared.

Edward knew he had told Mustang all of what had happened. All but the most important part. Where Vic decided to chat it up with him in that alley.

"_Soon you'll be just like me!" Vic said to the whimpering figure on the ground. He was standing with his hands firmly on his hips. He smiled and bent down. "So cute. You're a great addition. My fellow vampires will be so pleased!" he stood once more, and face the wall on the opposite side of the alley. He turned one last time to Ed. "You'll be needing a drink soon. Go to your love." Victor then walked straight up the wall, leaving Ed questioning everything he had ever been taught_.

"My _love_?" Ed whispered to the door, fully aware that Roy hadn't moved. "I came to my love?"

**3333333333333333333333333**

**Short yes, but I haven't updated in forever, and thought, why the hell not. So... yeah**.


End file.
